Warrior Who: Unbound DISCONTINUED
by Briarheart02
Summary: [DISCONTINUED - A version of Warrior Who closer to 'Doctor Who' is in the works.] I will keep this version up though. Join the Warrior and Fireheart as they battle the evil forces of Tigerstar, Hemlock, the Prowlers, and Scourge, as well as team up with the Medicine-Cat from Artdirector123's series.
1. New Beginnings: Part 1

**A/N: HAVE A DOCTOR WHO THEME PREPARED!**

The Doctor flipped random switches and panicked. "No! No! No! You're not supposed to do that!" The Doctor proceeded to look at the readings and gasped. "Oh dear! Universal stablizer is going haywire and a timing malfunction!" Time energy poured into the Tardis hitting him, making him feel young again, then he burst into a regeneration. "GAHHHHHHHH!" He felt himself shrink, get warmer, and then he fainted. **(Cue your Doctor Who theme)**

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis feeling a bit different. "I'm not supposed to be this short!" he looked down. "Wowza! I'm a... cat?" the Doctor turned back to the Tardis. "Who knows, the multiverse works in many mysterious ways."

"INTRUDER!" something screeched. The Doctor turned around "Now, now, I'm the Warrior- I mean Doctor, and I come in pea- YOWW." Another cat had scratched him. "Oi! Give me a warning next time!" meowed the Doctor. "CloudPaw!" yelled another voice from beynd the bushes. "You know you shouldn't wander ahead without- me. Who are you?" asked a ginger tom. The Doctor replied oddly by saying, "I'm the Warrior."

"Well that's obvious but which one?"

"Just the Warrior."

"Warrior Who?"

CloudPaw interuppted by saying "Does it matter? He's an intruder we should take him to TigerClaw!" The ginger tom turned to CloudPaw and said, "No, I'd like to take him to BlueStar first!" CloudPaw had already bolted up the hill. "Oh no, he went the wrong way! You come with me!" said the ginger tom.

"Could I have your name first?" asked the Warrior. "My name is FireHeart, now come on, he went up to twolegplace." as soon as FireHeart said this, CloudPaw came crashing back down. "FireHeart! TigerClaw was up there with a few other cats that smelled of crowfood! They look like they're going back down to the camp," said the young cat. "I knew there was a reason he sent out those patrols! Warrior, we'll deal with you later, right now we need all the help we can get! Run like you've never run before, CloudPaw! Warrior come on!

The Warrior was very confused 'My name is the Doctor, so why do I keep calling myself the Warrior?' he thought as he ran. 'The cats must have a different word for healer and wise man so, it must be affecting my memory. Completely erasing the word Doctor and replacing it with- MEDICINE CAT? Yuck! That's the best they could come up with? Ughh, I think I'll just stick to the Warrior for now!'

FireHeart and CloudPaw dashed through a tunnel of bracken only to have the Warrior follow them instinctively. "BlueStar! I have to get to her before it's too late!" FireHeart could feel himself flood with panic. "I can help, you know, I'm not completely useless," said the Warrior. "Good! Try to distract all the cats you see closing in on me!" said FireHeart.

FireHeart and the Warrior ran to a rock that had a split in it. "TIGERCLAW!" FireHeart screeched. The Warrior couldn't see what was going on in the rock. FireHeart jumped in and saw a gray-blue cat covered in bite marks and scratches. Another cat that had amber eyes like fire and a dark brown pelt yelled "MOUSEDUNG! I'll _flay_ youFireHeart!" FireHeart jumped on top of the dark one and knocked him over starting to claw at his stomach. "TRAITOR!" yowled FireHeart. The dark one was too shocked to move. FireHeart stopped when another gray cat came in. "FireHeart are you all right?" asked the gray one. "Yes GrayStripe I'm fine now. Help me get TigerClaw under control!" The Warrior assumed that TigerClaw was the dark one and also the traitor.

"Who's that one?" growled GrayStripe. "Another one of TigerClaw's friends?"

"No, I don't know who he is. He just calls himself The Warrior. I found him in the forrest by a blue boulder, that kind of looked like a den," replied FireHeart, "he did seem to be helpful though, so I think he might be a friend." GrayStripe turned to the Warrior. "Never the less he's still an intruder!"

"That's why I'm waiting to see what BlueStar thinks. You don't have room to speak right now because the clan thinks you've betrayed them as well," FireHeart said walking out of the den.

"FireHeart we're losing!" said the Warrior. "Just do the best you can, don't attack any of the cats that smell like me," replied FireHeart. Just then, a ginger she-cat launched herself on to FireHeart. They fought for awhile while the Warrior was desperatly trying to think of something to stop the bloodshed.

A glimmer of hope rained down upon them when they saw _BlueStar._ "Wait a minute that's not BlueStar!" said the Warrior. The she-cat ran away as the blue-gray cat launched herself at her. "Thanks MistyFoot," said FireHeart. "No problem!" replied MistyFoot giving FireHeart a friendly lick on the ear.

"_Reeoooww_!" The Warrior and FireHeart turned towards the entrance of the camp and both of their jaws dropped open. There were cats flooding in and leaping over the camp walls, falling all over the enemy cats. Shocked, the enemies fled from the territory with ferocious hisses and growls.

"Stay here," meowed FireHeart to the Warrior sternly, "I'm going to go speak with the RiverClan cats." RiverClan. The name reminded the Warrior of his wife back in the other universe. "River Song, marvelous woman." he accidently murmured out loud. CloudPaw was sitting beside him again, "Who's River Song? And what's a _woman_?" the little cat asked. "I'll tell you some other time." he replied.

A ginger she-cat walked up to the entrance of the den and stopped. "Who are you?" she asked. "We don't know, he just calls himself the Warrior. FireHeart and I found him while we were out a little bit ago. He was standing by a strange, blue den." replied CloudPaw. "Glad to make your aquaintance miss, um miss?" the Warrior asked. "Sandstorm." the she-cat replied. The Warrior was about tor repeat SandStorm but she looked into the den and gasped. "What in the name of StarClan?" said a bracken tom standing next to her. And with out another word said, they both went in.

**A/N: Welp, There you go the first part of "Warrior Who: New Beginnings." The format of these stories will be like the classic episodes of Doctor Who, the will be split into 2-6 parts for one story. The second story in the line up is "A Threat From The Stars" so yes there will be more after "New Beginnings" is done. I am sorry to say that "A Threat From The Stars" will be the only one with aliens in it though and those aliens are the CyberMen and their Cyberpet things with the bronze helmets. **


	2. New Beginnings: Part 2

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter of New Beginnings. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you did and didn't like!

Previously...

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis feeling a bit different. "I'm not supposed to be this short!" he looked down. "Wowza! I'm a... cat?" the Doctor turned back to the Tardis. "Who knows, the multiverse works in many mysterious ways."

"CloudPaw!" yelled another voice from beyond the bushes. "You know you shouldn't wander ahead without- me. Who are you?" asked a ginger tom.

The Doctor replied oddly by saying, "I'm the Warrior."

"Well, that's obvious but which one?"

"Just the Warrior."

"Warrior Who?"

'The cats must have a different word for healer and wise man so, it must be affecting my memory. Completely erasing the word Doctor and replacing it with- MEDICINE CAT? Yuck! That's the best they could come up with? Ughh, I think I'll just stick to the Warrior for now!'

FireHeart and the Warrior ran to a rock that had a split in it. "TIGERCLAW!" FireHeart screeched. The Warrior couldn't see what was going on in the rock. FireHeart jumped in and saw a grey-blue cat covered in bite marks and scratches.

Another cat that had amber eyes like fire and a dark brown pelt yelled "MOUSEDUNG! I'll flay you FireHeart!"

(Cue your Doctor Who theme)

The Warrior watched as Tigerclaw left the camp.

"Now there's one more thing to do," it was Bluestar who was speaking. "Fireheart and you, yes you the Warrior come with me."

Both cats followed the gray cat inside her den. "I want to apologize Fireheart, for... for thinking of you as a liar," the she-cat looked very weak, she had cuts and scratches all over her.

"I know Bluestar, I forgive you-" Fireheart didn't sound like he was done yet when he was interrupted.

"Now, who are you and why are you here?" Bluestar turned to the Warrior.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," replied the Warrior.

"Try me," she meowed dryly. The Warrior did not have any other choice but to tell her the truth.

"Well, you already know who I am, I'm the Warrior. The reason I'm here is because I crashed here, you see I come from the stars, I'm the last of my kind as well. I come from another time and another world called Galifrey."

Bluestar and Fireheart looked at him like he was utterly mad. "Yes well, I told you that you wouldn't believe me, so I'll prove it." The Warrior sprinted out of the den as quick as he could and into the forest with Fireheart on his tail.

"Where in the name of StarClan do you think you're going?" asked Fireheart. The Warrior didn't reply or turn back to look at the tom.

They finally reached the blue boulder that Fireheart had found the Warrior by. The Warrior was already standing there looking at him.

"Why did you stop here?" the ginger tom asked.

"Why don't you take a look inside?" the Warrior replied.

Fireheart walked into the boulder and he couldn't believe his eyes. "It's b-b-bigger on the inside!"

"Well, what do you think?"

"What is it?"

"It's the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, T-A-R-D-I-S, TARDIS."

"I don't understand what those words mean."

"Okay, all you need to know are my three rules. Number one, always do what I tell you. Number two, just call it the TARDIS. Number three, don't for the love of StarClan don't wander off!"

Fireheart knew he could at least manage all of that.

"So, let's prove to you that I'm not crazy by doing this!" The Warrior stood up jumped up, grabbed onto something he called the console, and jumped on a few things he called buttons. There was a very loud groaning noise then it stopped.

"Go on out we've moved," meowed the Warrior with a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes. Fireheart could barely believe it, he was back in the camp.

"Wh- what?" he asked himself.

The Warrior walked out of the TARDIS and turned to look at Bluestar who was staring at him in amazement. "Hello there! Let's try starting over, I'm the Warrior and you are?"

"I am Bluestar, welcome to ThunderClan." Fireheart left the Warrior to talk to Bluestar and went over to speak to Sandstorm

"Where were you all night?" she asked.

"What do you mean? I've only been gone since sun-high!" Fireheart replied.

"I'm a bit worried about Bluestar, she didn't leave her den at all last night, not even to appoint a new deputy!" as Sandstorm said this the clan leader jumped on to the highrock.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather at the highrock for a clan meeting."

Everyone gathered at the highrock and sat down. "Now, I'm sure you've all met him, or at least seen him, I would like to welcome the Warrior to ThunderClan." All the cats looked at him, some had welcoming looks, but others like Darkstripe looked at him with hate. "I do not usually make this choice Warrior, but, would you like to join ThunderClan and train here? You were a great help during Tigerclaw's battle and trial, so will you?" asked the clan leader.

"Well since it seems that I'm stuck in this universe, as a cat for that fact, I guess this can be my main base of operations for now, I will help you with your struggles yes, but I do not wish to train in any way, shape, or form." replied the Warrior.

"So that's a yes?" asked Bluestar.

"Yes." replied the Warrior.

"It is now time time to appoint a new deputy, Fireheart will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." and with that the she-cat jumped down from the rock and slipped into her den.

**A/N**: Welp, that was the next part of New Beginnings, parts 3 and 4 will mainly take place from Fireheart and Graystripe's points of view and the Warrior will just be in there, somewhere.


	3. New Beginnings: Part 3

**A/N**: Here is the third part to New Beginnings! Also, an update on Foxy's Adventure. I know it may seem like it's been forgotten, but the truth is, I am having a writers block on it. It is a purely original adventure and I have to do justice to the original sources and characters! It's just going to take a while to do. Now that's enough from me! Read the chapter.

It had been a few days since the Warrior had joined the clan and since Fireheart had become the deputy, for a little while some of the other cats thought that Fireheart's ceremony was going to bring bad luck to him and the clan.

"I won't be surprised if it doesn't," he muttered to himself. Fireheart decided to go into the TARDIS to see what the Warrior was up to. Once he got in he heard the Warrior scolding CloudPaw.

"CloudPaw, how many times does someone have to tell you NOT to touch something because you could rip the fabric of the spacetime continuum in half!"

"Umm, what?" asked the white tom.

The Warrior replied sounding awfully impatient. "You'll basically destroy all existence."

Fireheart heard Bluestar call him to the highrock, so, he left the TARDIS and was mildly annoyed by what he saw next.

"Crookedstar wants an answer now Bluestar." Leopardfur meowed dryly. Bluestar looked helpless, she looked like she was going to hand over the Graystripe's kits any moment now. Fireheart finally said something to give Graystripe the chance to choose for himself.

"Bluestar, nor I can answer your question Leopardfur, there is only one cat who can," he glanced over to Graystripe who had secretly been listening to the whole thing.

Bluestar nodded her head in agreement and said, "Alright Graystripe, give her your answer."

Graystripe thought long and hard. "As long as I can be in the same clan I will hand them over," the gray tom answered.

"WHAT?!" the Warrior obviously overheard.

"No..." said Fireheart in sadness.

The Warrior padded over to Graystripe and gave him a hit on the head without using his claws.

"Graystripe I've only been here a few days and I already know-" Leopardfur hissed at the Warrior before he could finish.

"You may have two days left with your kits Graystripe. We will return with Crookedstar's answer tomorrow and give you a day to prepare," the RiverClan deputy said with a faint growl in her voice.

"Now just a moment! I'm the Warrior, I'm 2,000 years old, I'm an alien, and I've battled against power-mad conspirators! Don't you dare tell me to shush!" the Warrior hissed.

"Warrior, I understand that you are new to the clan, but, you must follow our rules and restrictions. Leopardfur is a deputy." Bluestar said calmly.

"Bluestar, I am an ally, not one of your clan. I can bend some of the rules," the Warrior grunted. And with that the Warrior stomped back to his little blue boulder.

"I am terribly sorry," said Bluestar, "He's new and doesn't know the Warrior Code yet."

"No need to apologize." replied Leopardfur.

**A/N**: That's all for now! Have a good day, night, afternoon, or whatever the time is where you are.


	4. New Beginnings: Part 4

(Cue Doctor Who theme)

The Warrior's hearts ached. In the few days, he had been in the clan Graystripe had become a great friend. He found that Graystripe's personality was similar to his. He could never stand people with the same personality as he had, but Graystripe was different.

While he was lost in his thoughts Graystripe had come over to sit by him. "Well, today's the day," he said.

"Explain to me what happened with Silverstream again," demanded the Warrior.

"I loved her, and she loved me back. Although we are from different clans we had kits together, and now because of that I am considered a traitor, and she would be too," Graystripe replied.

"Now your kits are going to their mother's clan?" the Warrior asked.

"Yes," Graystripe replied.

"It's not right! They should be in the same clan their remaining parent is in," yowled the Warrior

"Why do you think I'm going with them?" Graystripe asked.

"None of you should have to go," Fireheart said obviously overhearing.

Bluestar looking more elderly and frail than before came out of her den. "Graystripe," she rasped. "You should get going. Have Fireheart and the Warrior help you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All three cats trotted through the forest. The Warrior had picked up a kit named Stormkit and Fireheart had Featherkit. They finally reached a river, the Warrior assumed this was the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan. On the opposite side, he recognized Mistyfoot.

As Graystripe took each kit to the other side of the river Fireheart spoke to him one last time, "I'll see you at the next Gathering," he said.

"It won't be the same" Graystripe responded.

Graystripe stared at Fireheart for a moment and then turned to the Warrior.

"Goodbye old chap," said the Warrior as Graystripe looked at him confused. "It's an expression they use in my universe, it means goodbye."

"Goodbye," Graystripe replied.

The Warrior and Fireheart watched as Graystripe, Mistyfoot, and the two kits turned around and vanished into the reeds. The two remaining cats turned around and walked back to camp, the Warrior looked at Fireheart as they picked up the pace and started running. The Warrior knew what this was, a new life and new beginnings.

This was the end of the man known as the Doctor and the beginning of a cat known as the Warrior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NEXT TIME: **"You really think that will save you from your death!" the she-cat sneered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, no, no, no!" yelled the Warrior. "I must not know about my future, so you can go back to where and whenever you came from!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in StarClan's name is that?" Cinderheart asked confused.

"That is the Moonstone," Fireheart replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right. Vamos Cinderheart!" the Medicine Cat called.

**WARRIOR WHO/MEDICINE-CAT WHO: CROSSED WIRES COMING SOON...**


	5. Crossed Wires: Part 1

**WARRIOR WHO/MEDICINE-CAT WHO: CROSSED WIRES EPISODE 1**

"Run!" yowled the Medicine Cat as the Cybershade chased after them.

"What in the name of StarClan is that thing?" asked Cinderheart.

"It's a Cybershade. It's basically the animal equivalent to the Cybermen!" he yowled in response. The Medicine Cat dived into a bush.

"Medicine Cat? Medicine Cat, where are you?" Cinderheart asked worriedly.

"Quick, in here!" he replied. The Cybershade came running up the thunderpath roaring.

"Stop breathing," said the Medicine Cat.

"What?" asked Cinderheart

"Hold your breath for as long as you can," he replied. Cinderheart did as she was told and held her breath. The Cybershade looked from side to side, then ran back down the thunderpath.

"What was that all about?" asked Cinderheart.

"Well, the Cybershade can't detect you if you're not breathing, so it didn't see us," the Medicine Cat replied.

"That makes absolutely no sense at all," said Cinderheart.

"Never mind that now, back to the TARDIS. Vamos Cinderheart!" he said with a swish of his tail.

As they walked into the TARDIS it started to dematerialise.

"Oh no!" exclaimed the Medicine Cat.

"What?" asked Cinderheart.

"There's a rip in the time vortex, and we're falling into it!" he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Cue Doctor Who themes.]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**[The TARDIS]**

"I'm sorry Fireheart, I'm so sorry," the Warrior said.

"It's just, all the decisions I had to make while Tigerclaw- excuse me Tiger_star_ was in ThunderClan seem to be in vain," replied Fireheart.

"Believe me, I know the feeling," the Warrior said. All of a sudden the TARDIS started making it's groaning noise."That's not right, I didn't set any coordinates, Fireheart, do you know what's-" the Warrior turned around to see a dark blue tree stump.

"Uh, Warrior?" asked Fireheart.

"Oh dear!" the Warrior exclaimed.

A silver blue tom stepped out of the other TARDIS.

"No, no, no, no!" yelled the Warrior. "I must not know about my future, so you can go back to where and whenever you came from!"

"What do you mean future? I don't remember ever looking like that!" replied the Medicine Cat.

"Then who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?" asked the Warrior.

"I could ask you the same question, why am I in your TARDIS?!" yowled the Medicine Cat.

"Medicine Cat!" yelled a female voice.

"You've got to be kidding me," said the Warrior

"What?" asked the Medicine Cat.

"You named yourself the Medicine Cat, YUCK! That is the worst name I have possibly ever heard, I mean come on!" said the Warrior.

"Oi! That's my name you're talking about!" said the Medicine Cat. "Fine, what's yours then?"

"The Warrior."

"Alright, I guess that's acceptable," said the Medicine Cat.

"Medicine Cat!" the she-cat yowled again.

"What is it Cinderheart?" he asked.

"Where are we?" she asked

"A parallel universe and this is its equivalent to me," the Medicine Cat replied pointing his tail at the Warrior.

"Yes, I'm the Warrior and this is-" the Warrior looked at Fireheart who was very confused.

"Fireheart," said the orange tom.

"You mean Firestar -" the Medicine Cat brushed his tail over Cinderheart's mouth.

"Remember different universe, different time," the Medicine Cat whispered.

The Warrior padded up to his control panel."So what brought you here?" he asked rather annoyed.

"A rip in the time vortex," the Medicine Cat replied.

"But, that's impossible, I sealed all the rips and cracks a very long time ago," the Warrior said.

**[Flashback]**

"The Doctor!" exclaimed the voice.

"No, that's impossible," the Doctor replied.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the lights clicked on revealing the voice belonged to a Dalek.

**[End of Flashback]**

Could the Daleks be behind this? The Warrior asked himself silently. No, maybe the Cybermen!

**[Flashback]**

"You are rouge elements," said a Cyberman.

"But we surrender!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"You are incompatible," the Cyberman continued.

"But this is a surrender!" yelled the Doctor.

"You will be deleted," the Cyberman replied.

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me we surrender!" the Doctor yelled even louder.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion. Delete! Delete! DELETE!" the Cyberman yelled.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Cybermen? No, no. They're incredibly stupid! The only way the Cybermen could hop through universes would be if there was already a rip. It would have to be someone with the power to alter everything and create rips in the fabric of the universe," the Warrior said.

"No one has that power," said the Medicine Cat.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Crossed Wires: Part 2

**WARRIOR WHO/MEDICINE-CAT WHO: CROSSED WIRES EPISODE 2**

Cinderpelt, Mudfur, Barkface, and Runningnose approached the moonstone with caution. By the entrance, there had been the fowl scent of a rouge, and from the looks of it the rouge went inside. As Cinderpelt moved closer and closer the scent grew stronger when finally Cinderpelt bumped into something. As soon as her body touched it a wheezing sound filled the cave. "Wh-who are you?" the young medicine cat asked.

"I am beyond everything, I am beyond StarClan, I am beyond the Tribe of Endless Hunting, I am even beyond what humans call god!" the creature laughed.

Cinderpelt recognized the word human because the Warrior often used it instead of Twoleg "Be careful Cinderpelt!" yowled Runningnose. Cinderpelt hesitated then put her paw on the she-cat's shoulder. The dark she-cat turned around with yellow eyes blazing like fire and swiped at Cinderpelt who jumped back just in time.

"You really think that will save you from your death!" the she-cat sneered.

"Who and what are you?" asked Runningnose.

"I am Hemlock and I am the multiverse!" the she-cat yowled as she used one swipe of her paw to tear a rip in the fabric of the universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Cue Doctor Who theme]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[The TARDIS]

The Warrior and the Medicine Cat glared angrily at each other. "Is your version of the Medicine Cat stubborn as well?" asked Cinderheart.

"Oh, he's only been here for a couple of moons and you wouldn't believe some of the stuff I've had to put up with!" Fireheart purred.

"Stop it!" ordered both versions of the TimeCat.

"Well old chap, I think it would be best if we stopped arguing and try to get to the bottom of this," the Warrior mewed.

"What is there to get to the bottom of? It's just natural, the multiverse wears out just as a doormat does!" the Medicine Cat argued.

"Ah, that's where your wrong! There may very well be something behind all this, we just have to get close enough to the rip to find out!" explained the Warrior.

"And how are we going to do that?" the Medicine Cat challenged. The Warrior ran down a corridor in the TARDIS and came back a few minutes later with something in his mouth.

"What in the name of StarClan is that?" meowed Fireheart. The object in the Warrior's mouth made a 'Ding.'

The Warrior placed the object down in front of the Medicine Cat then replied to Fireheart, "It's a machine that goes ding. It also detects wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff!"

"TIMEY-WHAT?!" the Medicine Cat yowled.

"Never mind, all you need to know is once it scans you we can track the rip to it's origins," the Warrior responded.

Cinderheart turned to Fireheart and whispered in his ear "He means he's going to science the science."

Fireheart turned to Cinderheart, "You know I've asked the Warrior about that word, but he always gets annoyed when I ask him what it means."

"To put it simply, logic," the Medicine Cat said overhearing. The machine made five dings.

"Ah, it appears to be done scanning," said the Warrior.

"And the coordinates?" asked the Medicine Cat.

"I was getting to that, 03-100-97 date, November 23, 2004, at 7:00 pm," the Warrior said. "And no hitchhikers, use your own TARDIS."

"Right. Vamos Cinderheart!" the Medicine Cat called.

"Come on old chap quit gossiping with your lady friend over there. We haven't got all day!" the Warrior ordered Fireheart sounding rather irritated.

"Just as pushy as ever!" Fireheart exclaimed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** I don't know how many parts this will be, sorry.


	7. Crossed Wires: Part 3

Both versions of the TARDIS materialized in front of the Moonstone. The Warrior stepped out of his TARDIS, with his long scarf dragging on the floor. The Medicine Cat stepped out of his TARDIS as well, taking a moment to straighten his bowtie and look at the glowing stone that stood before them. Both versions of the cat were followed by their respective companions of course.

"What in StarClan's name is that?" Cinderheart asked confused.

"That is the Moonstone," Fireheart replied.

"And from the looks of it the rip originated from this point," the Warrior said.

"Wait, do you smell that?" asked the Medicine Cat.

"Blood," Cinderheart was beginning to feel uneasy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Cue Doctor Who Themes]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fireheart walked around the Moonstone following the scent and gasped. "Cinderpelt, Runningnose, Mudfur, and Barkface!"

"What about them?" asked the Warrior.

"They're all badly wounded," Fireheart cried. Both the Warrior and the Medicine Cat rushed over to help the wounded cats.

The Warrior looked at the Medicine Cat. "You're a medicine cat, do something to help them, while I figure out where the rip is."

"I'm not that good with medical science! You of all cats should know that!" replied the Medicine Cat.

"Well, I know you're better with medicine than any of the actual medicine cats, so, make it snappy!" ordered the Warrior.

The Medicine Cat looked at him irritably but examined the injured cats anyway. These wounds were going to kill the four medicine cats no matter what herb or medicine mixtures he gave them. The only two things he could do now was watch them die slowly or heal them with regeneration energy. The Medicine Cat reached out his front paws and healed each of them one at a time.

"Aha! Found it!" the Warrior exclaimed.

"And?" asked Fireheart.

"We need to close it!" replied the Medicine Cat.

"Right, we need to take out the source, to save time we need to make CONTACT," said the Warrior.

"Contact?" asked Cinderheart.

"Hush, I haven't done this in a while I need to focus," both Timecats replied.

The Warrior and the Medicine Cat closed their eyes and shared strategic plans in a pocket universe outside of time.

The Medicine Cat turned to Cinderheart and Fireheart. "Here's the plan. The Warrior and I are going to enter the rip while you two stay here and watch over the medicine cats."

"You can't be serious!" replied Cinderheart.

"Warrior, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" said Fireheart.

"No. I'm sorry Fireheart, not this time. Besides we really do need you two to stay here and make sure they recover," explained the Warrior.

"Oh, alright!" Fireheart growled.

"Good. Now after you old chap," said the Warrior as he turned to the Medicine Cat.

"Thank you," the blue tom replied as he walked towards the moonstone and vanished. The Warrior followed.

"Unbelievable!" grunted Fireheart.

"You're telling me," added Cinderheart.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Crossed Wires: Part 4

**(Cue Doctor Who themes)**

The Warrior looked around. There was a forest, similar to the one that the Clans were in. The Medicine Cat emerged as well taking a look around like the Warrior himself.

"Well, do you know where we are?" asked the Medicine-Cat.

"No, not particularly, I have a few guesses, though," the Warrior was about to continue when a dark gray she-cat leaped at him.

The Medicine-Cat hauled the attacker off the Warrior and glared down at her with a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I would never give my name to servants of Hemlock!" the she-cat snarled.

"Hold on," the Warrior interrupted. "Yellowfang, is that you?"

"How do you know my-" she stopped as she actually took a look at the Warrior. "Warrior, how did you get here? I haven't seen any prophecies about your demise."

"Well actually, we were wondering what this place was," stated the Medicine-Cat.

"Well if Yellowfang's dead, and we're here, oh do try to keep up old chap!" the Warrior replied sounding rather irritated.

"We don't have time for explanations petty arguments!" Yellowfang snapped. "The rest of StarClan isn't powerful enough to defeat Hemlock."

"Who the devil is Hemlock?" both TimeCats asked.

"You'll know soon enough," muttered the old she-cat. "Just follow me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinderheart and Fireheart gazed at the medicine cats. Fireheart looked at Cinderheart with a glimmer of pain in his eyes.

"Cinderpelt is too young to die, she can't be on the road to StarClan yet, oh what would Yellowfang do?" he looked up to his warrior ancestors for help.

"You're the great Firestar, the one who defeated BloodClan, surely you can think of something," said Cinderheart trying to cheer him up.

"Why do you keep calling me Firestar? My name is Fireheart, and what is BloodClan?" asked Fireheart confused.

Now she'd done it. She had given Fireheart vital information about his future. "Well, you see, er, where I come from you are the ThunderClan leader, or were..." she trailed off.

"Surely, Bluestar won't die soon, will she?" Fireheart asked, with his face darkening.

"I've already said too much," replied Cinderheart. "You'll have to find out on your own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yellowfang stopped in front of a clearing. It was quiet, too quiet. she poked her head inside. No one was there.

"This is where the rest of StarClan usually resides, but they're not here!" she whispered angrily.

Before either the Warrior or the Medicine-Cat could reply a deep female voice boomed across the clearing. "Greetings, TimeCats!"

"Hemlock!" Yellowfang hissed. "Where is the rest of StarClan?"

"Erased from time itself," replied the voice.

"But how can you do that by just sitting there?" asked the Medicine-Cat.

"Will-power!" replied the Warrior. "I met someone long ago, who could use his mind to convert his surroundings to whatever he desired, but never on such a massive scale!" exclaimed the Warrior.

"Correct, Warrior. I can also create rips in the fabric of the multiverse," Hemlock said.

"That's how Cinderheart and I got here then," deduced the Medicine-Cat.

"So what do you want? Why are you doing these terrible things?" asked the Warrior.

"What does one do anything for?" laughed Hemlock. "Power."

"Ugh, another power-mad conspirator, how boring..." muttered the Medicine-Cat.

"Only one thing for it, I'll use my sonic-stick to slow down her brain capacity," whispered the Warrior. As he unattached it from his scarf the stick was zapped out of his mouth. "It feels like you've just killed a very old friend," he murmured looking at the burning piece of wood.

"I do not have time for your idiotic parlor tricks!" Hemlock boomed.

"Parlor tricks! I'll have you know that was a very advanced piece of technology!" the Warrior retorted.

The Medicine-Cat looked at the Warrior with a glimmer in his eyes that said, Contact me now! Both cats closed their eyes.

"Right," said the Warrior. The Warrior walked up to Hemlock and started yelling at her about the sonic stick, as he was doing so the Medicine Cat crept away with Yellowfang.

"Right, here's the plan," the Medicine-Cat began. "The Warrior is going to distract Hemlock for a minute or so after that minute is done I want you to screech as loud as you can."

"Why?" the she-cat asked.

"If you really do watch from StarClan you'll see," with that the Medicine-Cat disappeared.

***********************************************************************************************************************  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Crossed Wires: Part 5

**(Cue Doctor Who Themes)**

Hemlock looked deep into the Warrior's eyes, "You're not from this universe, TimeLord," she observed.

The Warrior looked straight back at her, "I prefer the term TimeCat."

"I know you're secrets Doctor, all except for one," Hemlock laughed.

"Doctor, is that what I called myself? The Doctor. It has a nice ring to it." The Warrior didn't want to let her continue reminding him of his past, but he knew it was the only thing that would buy the Medicine-Cat time.

* * *

_Right, Yellowfang screech as loud as you can,_ the Medicine-Cat sent the telepathic message to her.

"Right, you've only got one shot at this Yellowfang," the StarClan cat said to herself. She screeched as loud as she could.

* * *

"What on Earth was that?" Hemlock looked up.

"That sounded like Yellowfang!" the Warrior broke off into a run towards the direction of the yowl.

"Come back here at once! I'm not finished with you, plaything of Hemlock!" Hemlock started bounding after the TimeCat.

* * *

The Medicine-Cat spotted Yellowfang coming towards him. "I did what you asked, now explain to me why I had to do it," she demanded.

"To get Hemlock's attention. I scanned her earlier and if I'm right the frequency of my stick should cause a small protonic reversal, destroying her and completely erasing her from time, once she crosses its path of course," replied the tom. "Speak of the devil!"

* * *

The Warrior ran and ran then skidded to a halt. His hearts pounded knowing if he was too close in range with the Sonic stick when Hemlock crossed it he would be obliterated too. Just then Hemlock burst out of the bushes behind him. As she came closer there was a huge bang followed by a blinding light.

"Warrior? Warrior are you still alive?" called the Medicine-Cat.

The Warrior got up to reply, "Just barely... I haven't changed have I?"

The Medicine-Cat's expression said, "Of course not!"

"Are all the cats who lived in StarClan alive again?" asked Yellowfang.

"They should be," replied the Warrior as he walked over. "The only cats who remember this should be me, him, you, Fireheart, and Cinderheart."

"I will never forget what you did for us, both of you, now get out of StarClan!" Yellowfang snapped.

"There she is! Good old Yellowfang, feeling like herself again," the Warrior joked.

"Come on, before the rip closes," the Medicine-Cat was already walking over to it. The Warrior followed.

* * *

Cinderheart looked around, Fireheart was gone. "Fireheart? Fireheart?" she whispered. The medicine cats were gone too. Had the information she gave Fireheart destroy this universe's Space-Time continuum? Just as she started to panic, the Warrior and the Medicine-Cat returned. "You're back!" she said.

"Time must have reverted to this morning," observed the Warrior. "I think I'll find Fireheart back at the camp." Cinderheart was relieved to hear that.

"What about our TARDIS?" asked Cinderheart.

"Probably back where it belongs," replied the Medicine-Cat. He paused. "Well, I suppose we'd better be off!"

"Yes, yes, the universe isn't big enough for two Warriors," smiled the Warrior.

"Oi! Medicine-Cat, remember?" the silver-blue tom said as he straightened his bowtie.

"And a terrible name it is," replied the Warrior.

"Right... Cinderheart, you go first! Concentrate on the ThunderClan camp and you should appear there," said the Medicine-Cat. Cinderheart obeyed and went through the rip.

"Until we meet again," said the Warrior to the Medicine-Cat.

"Yes, if ever," the Medicine-Cat replied. He stepped through the rip and disappeared.

The Warrior slowly turned to his TARDIS when a message appeared through his head. _When Blood rules the Forest your song will end,_ it said, and when the Warrior stepped into the TARDIS he felt thoroughly terrified.

**NEXT STORY: POWER OF THE PROWLERS**


End file.
